Trainsformers Episode 2 The Island of Sodor
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Now the recruited Steambots must now choose there new engine forms and blend in with the people of Earth if the Autobots and there enemy can do it then surely can the Steambots


**Trainsformers Episode 2 The Island of Sodor **

**_A/n: sorry about not uploading this before 2013 but now that I have the chance I think I might be able to get to it so on with the story _**

_**Last Time on Trainsformers **_

**The Autobots had to evacuate Cybertron to the Island of Sodor where they met some lucky steam engines where they were transformed into transforming robots much like them however they too have an enemy the diesels lead by Diesel 10 and his subordinates however a new ally might be able to help them in defeating the steambots, and now the continuing episode**

_Location : The Autobot Base _

Optimus Prime watched the view screen as teletran 1 was picking up something as it was cybertron based . _It can't be the decepticons how did they get here _ thought Opimtus as he paced . Bumble Bee Prowl Rachtet Wheel Jack Bulkhead and finally RC were all concerned for the big boss bot . Finally Thomas and the others arrived back at the base .

"So uh who are you?" asked Thomas . "I'm ,RC I was informed about you and your other engines which is why Hotshot has been racing uh James was it?" said Rc confused . "Well yea James has been looking for a good racing partner and well I guess that Hotshot would be it" said Thomas with a smile .

"Ya know Optimus has been pacing back and forth lately and has been wearing a groove in the floor" said RC concerned for the boss bot . The big blue engine looked at her and she was right . "Uh, Optimus you think we should organize a battle group using the dino bots us steambots the aerial bots and maybe some of the rescue bots?" asked Thomas . The firetruck autobot looked at the head steam bots and knew he was right .

"Very well i'll assemble a battle group for you" said Optimus.

And with that the head autobot simple walked away and started to assemble the said battle group . In which the steambots aerial bots rescue bots and dino bots all headed and that was when the diesel bots were waiting for them.

"**Ah , Thomas while I wasn't expecting you I was expecting the senior auto bots and what do they send us a bunch of new protoforms to destroy I am seriously disappointed in the auto bots in what they have sent us …. oh well lets squash them" said the lead dieselcon. **

"Everyone Transform and ready yourselves" ordered Thomas . And this time he transformed into Opthomas prime as he looked nearly like Optimus Prime .

"**Well this is a surprise , Now then Dieselcons Transform and show them how things are done**" said the lead dieselcon . The dieselcons engaged the various Autobots but were engaged by the Dinobots aerial bots rescue bots and the steam bots as well. The dieselcons were loosing ground and fast as there fellow dieselcons were getting beaten .

"**That does it everyone retreat NOW!" he shouted . **And everyone transformed back to engine mode and gunned it out of there as fast as there motors could carry them . This was it the beginning of the end for island of Sodor as they all pulled back to base Thomas told his superior of what happened in which Optimus got to thinking but with out the pacing .

"Very well then ,Thomas it would seem that we are to move this engagement to our home in the solar system ,A planet that only you guys are considered TV characters as are we but to them we are aliens to there world" explained Optimus . "Yea but how are we gonna get there?" asked Thomas confused .

"That's easy we are gonna load your tenders with energone so you can follow us through the space bridge to Earth as we have a main base there" said Ratchet already ordering the other steam bots to transform to engine mode. As Thomas's Tender was finally loaded with the energy necessary to follow the other autobots through the space bridge .

Sure enough the space bridge was opened but as wheel jack had pointed out the humans could find this base .

"I don't think so wheel jack there would be no way they could detect it so it along with any kind of radar it would throw it off and if the humans got to close they would lose control of there planes which is why we are pulling back to earth to make our stand there" explained Optimus Prime .

Grimlock , Sludge and the other dino bots understood and didn't object one bit . The other autobots remained in either vehicle mode or in this case engine mode .

"Alright autobots secure the entrance" ordered Optimus.

Bumble bee did just that as the opening doors closed any sources of light were shut off .

Landmine, Hotshot, RC ,Grimlock, Swoop, Sludge, the Aerial Bots, the rescue bots, along with the steam bots all headed through once that was done the entrance closed behind them all the autobots were moving as they could as the coordinates were set for there main base,

on earth they kept going on either tires or in this case steam both Optimus and Thomas looked at each other but both kept focused on the task in front of them knowing that they would have reinforcements on the other side .

In which the autobots and steam bots would have to scan new vehicles again mostly for the steam bots cause they would have to scan steam engines just to as Optimus would say ' Robots in Disguise' and Thomas knew that old steam engines would be perfect just to blend in with the times .

As they kept going they past various stars and planets as they entered the solar system in which the the energon tracks kept Thomas and his steam bots on track and keeping up with the autobots who used cars fire trucks or motorcycles but it would seem that RC didn't seem to mind the #1 engine too much sure he was a bit annoying at times but he is who he is .

_Oh well it's not like were stuck together unlike me and Bulkhead at times _Thought RC . Finally the exit was coming into view as they made it to there main base where a couple of humans were waiting for them such as the kids from Transformers Armada Kicker and his sister from Transformers Enerjon Sari Somedack from Detroit and now the kids from Transformers Prime .

RC was sure glad to have her partner back same with Bumble bee while Prowl didn't feel left out one bit he was sure glad to be home .

In which Optimus ordered the steam bots to scan a vehicle or in this case steam engine, Thomas got to scan the engine that was the Challenger 4-6-6-4 which was perfect, Gordon got to scan the Big Boy 4-8-8-4 the biggest steam engine ever built however instead of yellow he kept his bluish color scheme James chose the 2-8-8-2 Class Y but toned down the bright red pain to a shade of dark red nearly black which was perfect .

Percy chose the 4-4-0 American locomotive next was Henry as he chose the 2-6-6-4 Class A and toned down his green paint to that of a dark green and finally Thomas did the same as he toned down his own bright blue paint to that of a very very royal dark blue finally all the other engines were set to go for there new engines .

The other autobots did the same as well in which everything was set to go but the question why were steam engines in the base in which it was explained as best as it could be . Oh they understood alright however Thomas remained very very quite just not wanting to talk much he was far away from Sodor away from everything that he knew here he was stuck on a new planet that he was unfamiliar with and yet he wanted to explore all of it .

The steam bots wanted to explore all of the U.S.A .

In which they set off to find there first line to get started on . Sure enough they found an empty line that was hardly used anymore . And so Thomas transformed into his new engine mode with his original stored away for future references .

Meanwhile though royal blue engine finally found his first group of passengers he used holograms and made them real enough . "All aboard" he said . And with that said the group of people quickly boarded the royal blue steam engine .

And they all wanted to get to San Francisco California and so it slowly pulled out of the station and started to slowly speed up sure enough Thomas saw a diesel Engine but it wasn't a dieselcon .

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief in which he continued on his journey . The human driver baffled that he was seeing a steam engine on the rails . "I think I should call this into command" he said . He picked up his radio that was on his dashboard calling in . "This is train 42 to central do you read over come in central" he said .

"**This is Central we read you train 42" ** said Central .

"Your not gonna believe this but I just saw a 4-6-6-4 Challenger just pull out of an old abandoned station and started going westward toward San Francisco which is on the west coast" said the driver amazed . "No I really saw a 4-6-6-4 Challenger steam engine before my very eyes don't you know it's one of the fastest steam engines" said the driver .

**"Well if you insist" **Said Central confused . In which the transmission was ended and the driver of the said diesel continued on his way .

Thomas on the other hand had to blend in to the human race , though there are some people who absolutely love trains even steam engines he finally arrived in San Francisco to drop off some passengers then it was off toward the next station for another set just to keep him busy .

Most of the people on board were ecstatic and would recommend this steam engine an old 4-6-6-4 steam engine over a modern diesel any day of the week .

Meanwhile Gordon and James were either hauling express or freight Percy was doing the same thing Toby however was still stuck choosing a steam engine until he found one a Norfolk and Western Class J Locomotive he finally scanned it and was transformed into that said Steam engine as he transformed he felt on Thomas's and everyone's height .

"So Optimus you want me to blend in with the humans ? How do I do that?" asked Toby confused .

"Sam and Mikala will teach you everything that they know along with these previous kids as well" said Optimus explaining everything . Soon a couple of other vehicles rolled in Sun streak CliffJumper Breakdown Smoke Screen Longarm Ironhide and finally Wasp bumblebee's best friend since Boot camp .

And as to what happened to Sentential Prime no one bot really knows heck not even the newly steam bots . And the last bot to roll in was Optimuse's best friend Sentinal Prime .

"So Optimus I heard all the way from Cybertron that you made some new bots and this must be one of them" said Sentential walking up to Toby who was in his robot form . "From what i've heard uh what is your name anyway?" asked Sentential curious .

"Well I'm Toby sir and who might you be?" asked Toby .

"Well how respectful of you Toby I'm ,Sentential Prime, Prime's best friend since Boot camp as you can see I was sent here from Cybertron as we are trying to take back one of our own bases it's not easy but we are trying I hope in time that you and your fellow steambots gain enough experience to really help us out in the war with the decepticons" said Sentential .

"Yes and i've heard that they have a new kind of decepticon it's known as the Dieselcon i'm not joking here as we barely escaped but we did win none the less and heck when Thomas transforms he becomes Opthomas" said Toby .

Sentential raised an eyebrow at that he could tell that the young steambot wasn't joking one bit . "Really ? Is that true Optimus have you seen this new mode in the steambot known as 'Thomas' ?" asked Sentential . "I have heard from the young steambot Toby and from James as well" explained Optimus .

"Well until I see it for myself i'm unconvinced" said Sentential taking the usual stance of 'I'll believe it when I see it' kind of route .

Another Autobot rolled in finally and transformed along with the others he was known as Jazz . "Yo what's up is it true that there is a new class of autobot?" asked Jazz looking in tobies direction . "OH yes it's true and there fairly new at this so there doing there best to help out when they can " explained RC looking Jazzes direction .

"Now I really wanna see one of them in a spar with me" said Jazz excited . "Well take it easy on the one known as Toby i'll bet that not a one of them have any combat training what so ever" mused Sentential.

"Well you are right so far there blending in which means something however for the war we will have to train them but you know Sentential we can't take it easy on them" said Jazz .

"That's true Jazz however one of us must over see the training and help out in any given area that needs improvement" said Optimus .

"Well I guess that's true which is why your volentering to over see the training as me and and Jazz are going to train them then one of you will help train them when i'm not here cause Jazz is already staying here permanently" explained Sentential . "Very well i'll call them" said Optimus .

**"Steam bots report back to base for your first training session" **said Optimus into the mic.

Meanwhile Thomas was making his las delivery of passengers when he got the transmission he huffed and puffed out at full speed heading back to the main autobot base .

The first to arrive was Gordon followed by Henry James Percy then Thomas which Toby took his place by there side . Now Sentential was taking a double take and with a surprised look.

"So your the steam bots that i've heard so much about ?

Well normally I would say i'm NOT impressed by your looks but that is impressive but it's gonna take a lot more than that to really impress me ,Wasp here should same with the other now then all of us are going to teach you the ways of combat so you all don't come back as scrap metal, trust me none of us want that but that doesn't mean your ALL getting special treatment just because your steam engines that can transform now when I address you all you will al call me drill Sargent or sir am I clear." said Sentential in a commanding tone .

The steambots knew this was coming so they responded as best they could .

"**_SIR YES SIR!" _**they shouted in unison .

"Good now each of us are going to help train you for the war on earth we are also going to train you in weapons combat as well seeing as to how i'll be taking your weapons" said Sentential in his drill Sargent mode .

"Alright now that introductions are over your training start's tomorrow so I want you up and ready to go and remember don't expect me to go easy on anyone of you" said Sentential taking there weapons such as swords axes flails or guns .

_Great weapons I guess that internally they chose them well sooner or later there going to need them i'll have to set up an obstacle course for them to run in_ he thought musing over each one as he put each weapon pulse it's sheath in a special footlocker even marked each one with each steambots name .

_Well lets hope that this new bunch of cadets turn's out better than the last bunch _ he thought as he relaxed.

He did notice Bulkhead along with Bumblebee shaking off the elite guard boot camp he knew the steambots weren't going to be an easy challenge that much as certain but he didn't wanna go soft on them either he was there commanding officer and they were his soldiers that's all that matters to him nothing more .

Optimus and the other autobots knew this training would come for them sooner or later but the firetruck autobot didn't wanna send in untrained soldiers that knew nothing of war on earth or what decepticons were either .

RC, Bumblebee, Wheel jack, Ironhide , Sun streak ,Breakdown, Cup,Cliffjumper, Hound ,Jazz , Smoke screen , Ratchet , Optimus , and finally Sentential Prime were all discussing a few things about the new steambots however a lot of heated discussion about how there training was gonna go tomorrow .

Some said it should be drills upon drills until there worn down and others said it should be everyday until they get how to use there weapons Optimus even suggested that one of his own kick start the training .

"Well if you insist on that one Optimus then I guess you get to select one of your own but don't expect me to like it" said Sentential sighing for the 10th time already .

And so there training will begin tomorrow with Ironhide starting the training . The black truck autobot was smiling inwardly at this as he was selected to train a bunch of steam engines . _Well this isn't going to be easy but hey who said it was _ he thought as he was cleaning his weapons for another possible engagement with the decepticons .


End file.
